federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lali Greenwood nee Munroe
Lali Sarah Greenwood nee Munroe was once a runway and holomagazine model, as well as getting more into her mothers philanthropy as the face for the company and PR work. She embraced her role as First Lady of the Federation until her husband's term ended in 2408. Background Information Always resenting that her mother had so many children, Lali has had issues fitting in and behaving. Often having a temper, she will lash out when feeling sad about her family life; because of this, she has never been close to her father, Shawn and they continue to struggle to find a balance. Her closest relatives are her grandmother Barbara and her brother James. Since meeting her husband, who was arranged by her father, Lali has considerably settled down and often plays a key role in many charitable organizations and volunteers her time for public relations. Personal Life Torel Damar (2377-2398). Meeting when they were children, they remaind friends and on again/off again lovers. She and Torel were step-siblings but were never biologically related and they related to each other as outcasts. Both liking the wild ways and sex, they gravitated to each other as lovers for several years. Lali soon developed stronger feelings for him, but felt badly his heart was with Suni. Helping him despite everything and even helping him break out of prison, she was a target of Dayin after Torel murdered his own Uncle Raylon. Kidnapped and tortured by Dayin, Lali was eventually rescued only to be told that Torel had died. Later, in 2399, after she was married to a Starfleet officer, she discovered that Torel had just been given another identity and his memory erased. Current Spouse(s) Christopher Greenwood Lali met her husband, Christopher Greenwood, through an arranged marriage. Lali's father, Shawn Munroe was a good friend to both Christopher and his wife while serving on Deep Space Nine. Shawn, wishing to have an older, patient role-model for his daughter set the two up, as well as ensuring that Christopher would be able to have children (thanks to Cybelean DNA). Through some road bumps they are still together despite affairs on both sides and are only getting stronger. Children Lali has four children with Christopher Greenwood including Diana Greenwood, Barbara Greenwood, Amara Greenwood and Quia Greenwood. Please see links for more information. Education and Career Having been placed into pageants when she was younger, Lali got used to the attention and enjoyed that type of lifestyle. As an adult, she has been in numerous cover spreads, runway shows, photo shoots, calendars and promotions. She has been used in promoting Starfleet admissions and is currently the new face of her mothers charitable organizations as well as one of the forerunners in the Cardassian division of the Greenwood Education Initiative. Legacy Damar: The Untold Stories Wishing to get into acting, Lali used her good looks and resemblance to her mother to play Questa in a movie called "Legacy Damar: The Untold Story." Glorifying the Damar's and their involvement in the Dominion War, he acted with several different people including: 2 Lali Greenwood nee Munroe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation S Step-Children (Damar) Category:August Category:2376 Category:All Characters